


Life Goes On

by Rekoto



Series: Reimu and Marisa's New Life [5]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekoto/pseuds/Rekoto
Summary: "From now until the very end and even beyond that, I love you."Art Credit: @graysheartart on Twitter
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Hieda no Akyuu/Motoori Kosuzu
Series: Reimu and Marisa's New Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Life Goes On

_Warmer than last year but still pretty chilly._

Reimu sweeps the Hakurei Shrine grounds listlessly. Her yellow scarf rustles like the trees in the cool breeze while the sky is bereft of clouds.

_This Valentine’s Day was a lot less stressful. We were up front with our plans and worked together to make our chocolate, though there’s one thing she insisted on keeping a secret. Whatever it is, she must’ve really put time into it if she saved it for after making a display that somehow one-upped last year’s. Wouldn’t be surprised if such a huge chocolate explosion in the sky scared the village…_

She walks to the shrine’s torii and leans against it.

_I’m… I’m really happy we got through that misunderstanding before. Something so minor caused her so much stress and I didn’t immediately see it. I don’t want to consider what it would be like to not have her next to me every night from now until we’re old and decrepit._

“Reimuuuuuuuuuu!” a voice yells.

“Hm?” Reimu turns to the staircase that leads to the shrine and sees Kosuzu hurriedly bumbling up. “What’s got you in such a rush? Shouldn’t you be with Akyuu today?”

The bookkeeper makes it to the top and leans over, panting, with her hands on her knees. “I… need… your help…”

“Did something happen?”

“Can we… sit down…?”

Helping Kosuzu walk, Reimu leads them to the deck of the shrine. Her expression is serious as she asks, “What happened?”

“Akyuu, she…” Kosuzu, still catching her breath, looks down and takes a moment to compose herself. Reimu notices her eyes are red, likely from crying. “She proposed!”

The face of the red and white woman does not change. Not because she expected this turn of events nor because she was able to maintain her composure. Rather, her mind is a flatline, an empty void unable to process what she just heard.

 _Oh I see._ _  
_ _…_

“SHE DID WHAT?!” Reimu shouts in Kosuzu’s face, eyes wide and hands on her head.

“She proposed to me when we exchanged chocolates! I was so shocked I passed out for a second!” Kosuzu explains gleefully. “Admittedly I cried for about twenty minutes once I woke up. There was a huge uproar when we broke the news to others in the village, none of her incarnations have ever done this before! I always thought our relationship would never be officially sanctioned; I understand the pressure of her position and made my peace with it. Apparently Akyuu even approached Komachi to speak with Eiki Shiki about this potentially affecting the reincarnation process, but was given the go ahead on account of her consistently noble work and behavior! Though she didn’t promise any extension for Akyuu’s lifespan…”

A twinge picks at Reimu’s heart, but she smiles. “I’m incredibly happy for both of you. Did you come all this way just to tell me?”

“Well, about that…'' Kosuzu puts her hands together and bows her head. “Would you be willing to officiate the ceremony? You’ve done so much for us and it would mean more than I can describe.”

A very excited Reimu clasps her hands around Kosuzu’s. “Of course I would! I’ll stop by the Hieda residence later to discuss the details with both of you.”

“Thank you thank you thank you! Where’s Marisa? I want to tell her, too!”

“She had, and I quote, ‘one last surprise’ she needed a bit more time to fine tune. Currently she’s at her old place working on it.”

“Can you pass the news along for me?” The bookkeeper rises to her feet. “I have to get back and let Akyuu know you agreed! There’s so much to do!”

“Of course, I’ll talk to you later!”

Kosuzu takes off with renewed vigor, sprinting through the torii. However, as she passes under it, a certain black and white magician flies overhead.

“Yo, Kosuzu, what’s the rush?” Marisa calls out as she lands on the courtyard.

“HEY MARISA, I’M GETTING MARRIED! SEE YA LATER!” Kosuzu shouts in response without breaking her stride.

The gears in Marisa’s head turn, Reimu walking up behind the befuddled woman and grabbing her hand.

“Did I hear her right?” asks Marisa.

“Yes, you did.”

“Kosuzu, _our_ Kosuzu, is gettin’ married? To Akyuu?”

“Yep.”

“Reimu, be honest, do I have any gray hairs?”

“Pffft, hahaha!” Reimu’s laugh contrasts Marisa’s agape mouth. “They’re both grown women, you know.”

“Yeah but I always looked at Kosuzu like someone who should be taken care of.”

“Believe me, I get it. She might still act childish sometimes but she’s matured a lot in the time we’ve known her. I’m sure Akyuu agrees considering the one who proposed is her.”

Marisa rubs the back of her head and sighs. “Can’t believe it’s been over eight years since Kosuzu first showed us her collection of youma books.”

“Life goes on whether we like or not,” says Reimu as she looks at the sky in the direction Kosuzu went.

“You’re right,” says the magician. After taking in the picturesque image of her partner gazing at the horizon, she asks, “Have you ever even officiated a wedding before or will you need Sanae to teach you?”

Reimu rolls her eyes. “I take offense to that. Even if it _has_ been a long time since I last had to do one, Sanae did ours back in autumn so it’s fresh in my mind!”

“How reassuring,” Marisa says mockingly. Her expression turns gentle. “I still remember how happy I was that day.”

“And how does that happiness compare to now?”

“I remember it so well because I feel it every day I’m with you.”

* * *

_My heart’s beatin’ too fast!_

Bride-to-be Marisa paces back and forth in her sectioned off part of Hakurei Shrine. As she and Reimu share a room and bed, they previously had to allocate areas for them to get ready separately. The restless magician wears a pure white kimono while her wataboshi, a white hood worn with the kimono during Shinto marriage ceremonies, is off to the side.

“Carving a rut in the floor won’t make you any less nervous,” says Alice, sipping tea now that Marisa is physically prepared for the main event in a few minutes.

“I can’t believe I’m finally here, officially declarin' my love for her,” Marisa responds. “I’ve dreamed about this for years, how can I not be nervous?”

“You have been living together for eight months, nothing will change.”

“Yeah but what if I screw somethin’ up and embarrass her in the future?! She’s _the_ Hakurei Shrine Maiden! People in the village might think less of her if she’s married to some misfit who lived in the forest!”

The dollmaker stands up and places a comforting hand on Marisa’s shoulder. “People would think that no matter what you did. And Reimu’s popularity, or lack thereof, is far from a concrete thing. Now breathe.”

Marisa inhales and exhales deeply.

“Good,” Alice says with a nod. “Now say it again: do you love her?”

“More than anything.”

“Then that’s all you need.”

“Thanks. And Alice?”

“Yes?”

Marisa hugs her steadfast friend. “I really can’t describe how much all you’ve done means to me. Thank you so much for your support.”

“There you go saying unnecessary things again…” says Alice, her voice cracking. Despite the front she tries to put up, the emotion she feels seeing her friends so happy and sharing it with the world is getting to her.

They hear a knock on the door followed by a voice that says, “It’s time.”

“Thanks, Akyuu!” Marisa calls out.

Alice smiles and puts the hood on her friend’s head. “Time to go.”

The two head out and walk to the main room of the shrine, Akyuu in front of them. Once they arrive they see Kosuzu very stiffly leading Reimu, the former trying very hard not to accidentally make a scene. Marisa and Reimu look at each other, both faces red but undoubtedly full of pure joy. 

_I’ve waited so long._

Alice takes this moment to cooly withdraw and join the small crowd, which can be seen inside due to all the entrances being open, soon followed by Kosuzu and Akyuu. In the center of the room is Sanae, wearing a more formal blue and white kimono in contrast to her usual outfit. The engaged couple comes together and kneels at the altar between them and their friend.

“Being able to do this for you is an incredible honor,” says Sanae.

“I appreciate it, Sanae, really. …But I also hate how someone from Moriya is doing this in my shrine,” Reimu complains.

Marisa stifles a chuckle. “You’d need two of you in order to avoid that.”

“I’m sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Despite them whispering, the banter does not go unheard of by the audience. Not only do many laugh, but they also find it comforting to see how the couple’s dynamic remains true. From the Scarlet Devil Mansion residents to Myouren Temple's faithful to the Yama herself, Reimu and Marisa’s lives have impacted many humans and Youkai. To miss a union between them is something few could stomach. Even the trees contain countless fairies and others who would prefer not to be seen, such as a certain amanojaku and inchling duo. From within the crowd, Sumireko films the proceedings with a steady hand but rapid heartbeat.

“Let us begin,” Sanae declares. She recites a number of rites before having the couple share a small cup of sake three times, once for each prepared cup. “From this moment on, you two will share the joys and sorrows of your lives. Any vows you have for each other may be read now.”

Marisa pulls a note out from inside her kimono. “Guess I’ll start, _ahem._ Reimu Hakurei, I promise to always stand by you, to care for you, to love you for the rest of my life. I will do right by you and the love you have shown me.”

_Not very long but I wasn’t sure what else to write…_

“My turn, then,” says Reimu. “Marisa Kirisame, you are the light of my world. Your presence enriches my life in a way I cannot adequately express in words; I promise to reciprocate the love you have shown me to prove what I mean. From now until the very end and even beyond that, I love you. I will always be by your side. …Let me get that for you.”

“Huh?”

Reimu reaches out and wipes away the tears that fell from Marisa’s eyes without the latter noticing.

“T-thanks.”

“We’ll always be there for each other, for anything big or small.”

_Hold it together, Marisa! You can’t start ballin’ yet!_

Sanae comments, “Were it not for my current duties, I admit I might look similar to Marisa.” Another wave of laughter passes through the crowd.

“All of y’all bein’ condensed like this makes you an easy target, y’know,” says Marisa, miming holding her Mini-Hakkero. Her threat only emboldens those watching. “Why’d we invite them again?”

“Most of them we didn’t,” says Reimu. “But you know how it is.”

“Suppose you’ve always had a knack for attractin’ others.”

“Well there’s one specific person I’m glad that worked on.”

“It is time for the final blessing,” says the green-haired officiant. “To the god of this shrine, I offer this.” She places a small piece of sakaki, a Japanese evergreen tree which is sacred in Shintoism, on the altar. “May you and all other gods bless this relationship. Now, Reimu and Marisa, please exchange your own offerings.”

Marisa takes out her Mini-Hakkero while Reimu grabs her gohei which was set by the altar prior. Each places her weapon in the other’s hand.

Sanae continues, “By exchanging your weapons, you are forfeiting your lives to each other; by that same token, you are promising to defend each other. Your lives are inexorably linked. While you must return them once this ceremony is through, whenever you wield them going forward, remember the one who held it this day. …It’s time. Please face each other.”

Reimu and Marisa stare at each other like they have countless times before, each time bringing them even more happiness than the previous.

_I’m ready._

“On behalf of the god of this shrine who I have the privilege of representing tonight,” says Sanae, “I pronounce you to be married! …And, after careful consideration of outside world customs, I have decided to incorporate one: you may each now kiss your bride.”

_What?!_

The newly married couple look to Sanae in horror at the prospect of kissing in front of everyone present.

“Consider this my working fee,” the rival shrine maiden says with a wink.

Marisa responds, “And here I was, impressed with how professional ya were up to now.”

“What are you trying to pull?” Reimu asks, exasperated.

“C’mon, just do it!” Sanae insists. “I know you want to.”

Looking at each other again, Reimu and Marisa see a glowingly beautiful woman. Neither can rightfully deny Sanae’s words.

“I love you,” both say in unison. They are reminded of that fateful evening on the shrine deck, where their mutual thoughts and feelings were finally realized. At this moment, no one is present in their minds except each other. The two lean in and share a tender yet impassioned kiss. An eternity of bliss. Finally, they release. Both are smiling ear-to-ear. Their audience erupts in applause while Sanae hugs them, finally letting herself cry now that her job is done. Once it all dies down, Reimu and Marisa rise to their feet hand-in-hand.

“Now then,” the married magician begins, “who’s ready to party?!”

Everyone cheers and the reception begins, though Reimu stops Marisa before they can join the others.

“What’s up?”

Reimu places a finger on Marisa’s lips before throwing off both of their hoods. She then places one hand behind her newly wedded wife's head and the other behind her wife’s back.

_What’s she-_

Being taller, Reimu is easily able to sweep Marisa off her feet and passionately make out with her, no longer caring who might see. The kiss makes Marisa briefly achieve what can only be described as an enlightened state of mind, though it ends once they finally finish.

“Had to get that out of my system,” says Reimu.

“I’ll make sure to pay you back for it and then some.”

Nearby, Sanae, Kosuzu, Akyuu, and Alice, who are all at the same tarp due to helping with the ceremony, stare with blank, blushing faces.

* * *

“I feel the same way, Marisa,” Reimu says, hugging her wife.

“I know you do,” says the magician. “So try not to screw up Kosuzu and Akyuu’s wedding.”

“I’m telling you it will be fine!”

“Wow, I can feel the raw baseless confidence.”

“Shut up and tell me about your surprise already.”

“How can I tell you if I shu- Ow!” Marisa yelps once Reimu wacks the former with her gohei.

_Hehe, it might symbolically be yours, but I’m the one holding it!_

“Ugh, it’s less somethin’ to tell you about and more somethin’ to take you to.” She bows and puts out a hand. “May I have the honor of being your escort this fine day?”

Playing along, Reimu says, “Oh, how courteous, a delightful change of pace! I would be much obliged to go with such a beautiful woman like yourself.”

“Then hop on!”

The magician pulls her wife on her broom and takes off. She flies higher and higher, Hakurei Shrine little more than a speck to them soon enough.

“Where are we going?” Reimu asks.

Glancing around the open air, Marisa says, “This spot seems good. I want you to use your Fantasy Seal spell card in my direction.”

“I have no idea what you could possibly be planning, but sure. Give me some space.” Marisa does just that before Reimu shouts, “Spirit Sign - Fantasy Seal!”

Multi-colored orbs shoot out from Reimu, prompting Marisa to respond, “Let’s see if this works: Love Sign - Fantasy Spark!” She points her Mini-Hakkero in the direction of Reimu and lets loose a circle of lasers. Each one seeks out an orb and collides with it, exploding into a myriad of colors that are too bright to look at immediately. The spouses avert their gazes until they can make out a series of hearts, one for each orb, that linger for a few seconds before dissipating.

“How did you get the lasers to move that way?”

“Fantasy Seal varies a bit depending on when and how you use it, so I can’t just have it be from a set time and position. I made it where my danmaku tracks yours, retroactively alterin’ the number of lasers to match the orbs. If someone were to dodge one or the other, the explosion could catch them slippin’.”

 _The way her lasers follow and attempt to match my orbs… Well, she_ **_has_ ** _always viewed me as a goal to surpass._

“And they explode into hearts?” Reimu asks, a hand on her hip.

“Too on the nose?”

The red and white woman flies up and kisses her wife on the nose. “Hm, no problems here.”

“Oh really? Let me conduct my own test!” Marisa counters with a kiss on her wife’s forehead. This surprise rebuttal sends shivers down Reimu’s spine.

“W-what does that spot have to do with anything?”

“To be honest I just wanted to kiss you back.”

Reimu flies around and sits on the back of Marisa’s broom, wrapping her arms around her wife. “You idiot, you know I wouldn’t stop you. Anyway, it’s cold up here and I’m getting tired, so take us home.”

“Whaddaya mean ‘tired’? It’s only now become early evening!” says the magician, motioning towards the setting sun.

“You know my sleep schedule isn’t always-”

“Eh, let’s put that aside for now. I got an idea.”

_An idea for what?_

* * *

_I hope she's alright, running all the way to Hakurei Shrine and back is quite a workout._

Akyuu stands outside the entrance to the human village where evening is settling in. She continuously scans the road, waiting for someone, when she finally hears, “Akyuuuuuuuuuuuu!”

_There she is!_

“Reimu… said… yes…” says an exhausted Kosuzu after finally reaching her partner.

“That’s wonderful news! I already have some plans laid out but wanted to wait for you to return before getting too deep into it.”

“It’s honestly still… so much to process…” The bookkeeper takes a few deep breaths. “You and I are _engaged!_ I’m so happy!” she says, hugging Akyuu.

“I am as well,” the recordkeeper responds. “I never once dared hope it might happen, yet here we are.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Um, may I see your face a bit more closely?”

Kosuzu pulls back her head while still embracing Akyuu to get a better view of the latter. Their faces are centimeters apart.

“That’s, um, very good,” says Akyuu, her heart rate increasing. “I think that’s-”

Her words are cut off by Kosuzu leaning in and kissing her for the first time. Akyuu’s eyes are wide open in shock while Kosuzu’s are shut tight. In a few moments, both sets of eyes shift to a naturally shut state as they relax.

 _…_ _  
_ _Hm?_

Their first kiss ends when they hear a hissing sound in the air. They both look up and have their jaws drop when they see rainbow-colored letters spelling out: “CONGRATULATIONS!”

“That has to be Reimu and Marisa!” Kosuzu shouts.

Akyuu nods. “Seems like Marisa’s handiwork alright. Heh, how sweet of them.” She grabs Kosuzu’s hand while they stare at the message.

_I’m thankful to be surrounded by such friends…_

Kosuzu kisses her on the cheek.

_…and such a loving life-long partner._

* * *

“Think they got the message?” Marisa asks while they soar through the air.

“Believe me,” says Reimu, “it’s hard to miss anything you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Reimu tightens her grip. “Whatever you want it to.”

“I want to know what it means to you.”

_Hmm…_

The woman whose countless experiences have all brought her to this moment examines her surroundings. A setting sun behind Youkai Mountain, the miniscule world below her, and her wife looking straight ahead with a confident and enduring smile.

“It means you shine brighter than anyone I know. I love you, Marisa.”

“Funny, I was thinkin’ the same about you. I love you, Reimu.”

They ride all the way home, knowing they will always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> The absolutely stunning artwork you see above is courtesy of @graysheartart on Twitter! Please consider checking Gray out and giving them a follow (they also have a Patreon where you can get headshots as a monthly reward!):  
> https://twitter.com/graysheartart
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! For a while I've had the idea to release the next entry in this series today, so I'm happy to follow through on that. This story is the second shortest in the series after the first entry; I apologize if that disappoints anyone. Simply put, I didn't feel it needed to be any longer and didn't wanna pad it with a contrived conflict or something similar. On the flip side, Reimu and Marisa got married! Plus Kosuzu and Akyuu even got engaged! I personally consider that a win, never did I think I would get this far after writing "Mutual Thoughts, Mutual Feelings". In general, I can't believe how much I've posted here since January last year. "Trip to an Outdated Hell" was an undertaking on a level I had never done before and "A Contrarian's Lunacy" (which is still ongoing at the time of this story's release) has already eclipsed that. The latter story has taken up all of my writing focus recently, so the fact I was able to make time for this at all was honestly a bit surprising since my writing schedule is so erratic. I cannot thank everyone who has read and supported anything I've put out there enough, it truly means the world. I hope this update, even if it's a bit short, can put a smile on people's faces on this day all about love. And please allow me to say this: if you ever feel like you aren't loved, you're wrong. There is always someone out there who cares about you and wants you to thrive. At the very least, I do. All of you matter.  
> No I will not apologize for being sappy.
> 
> Any comments and feedback are greatly appreciated and I'm always happy to answer questions in the comments. Thank you so much for reading and have a fantastic day/night!


End file.
